transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cliffjumper (TF2017)
Cliffjumper from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Within Cliffjumper burns the spark of a hero and a dedicated Autobot. On the outside he's a paranoid, trigger-happy jerk with serious impulse-control problems. Cliffjumper utterly hates the Decepticons. He also hates traitors. And anybody could be a traitor. Therefore, Cliffjumper hates everybody. It's unclear if he hates traitors more than he hates Decepticons, but it's at least a neck-and-neck thing. He makes a habit of pulling ridiculously huge guns out of nowhere and attacking impulsively despite orders or sanity. Somehow, this gets him neither killed nor demoted. Cliffjumper's special weapon is his glass gas, which embrittles metals on contact so that they shatter like glass. He is not immune to its effects, so its use requires careful consideration of wind direction. Actually, this may explain why he prefers the big guns. He doesn't seem like the calculating type. History Main Timeline Arc 1 Cliffjumper was a part of the crew on board the Ark when it crashed into Earth four million years ago while clearing an asteroid field in the path of Cybertron. Upon reviving in 1984, Cliffjumper was chosen as part of the first field expedition into the world under Prowl's command. Their simple recon mission to a drive-in movie theatre quickly turned into a battle when the Decepticons arrived. Cliffjumper acquitted himself well in combat, single-handedly driving off Starscream and Thundercracker with his glass gas. |The Beginning| Ravage and Megatron reviewed this battle when they learned of the existence of humans. |Power Play| Later, Cliffjumper joined Optimus Prime on the mission to rescue their human friend Sparkplug Witwicky from the Decepticons' fortress. Unfortunately, the human military got in the way, distracting Cliffjumper and Huffer long enough for Rumble's earthquakes to throw them for a loop. |Prisoner of War| Because of this and a general lack of fuel, Cliffjumper was unable to stand up and fight against the Decepticons in the next battle at the Ark. |The Last Stand| He was deactivated and strung up from the ceiling when Shockwave subsequently occupied the Ark, |The New Order| on full display for Ratchet to see when he managed to infiltrate the now Decepticon-controlled ship. Ratchet managed to reclaim the Ark for the crew, |Warrior School| and Cliffjumper and most of the other Autobots were quickly repaired and restored to operational status. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| However, the head of Optimus Prime was still missing and during an attempt to retrieve it an impostor head took control of Prime's body, firing on Cliffjumper. He survived this, however, and returned to the Ark with Prime and the other Autobots once the real head was found. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 Cliffjumper was at the Ark when the Autobots came under attack from the Dinobot Swoop, who was under the control of the human Professor Morris. |The Icarus Theory| Consequently, he participated in the Dinobot Hunt, forming the "A-Team" along with Gears and Windcharger. Although they found Sludge in the swamps of Littlewood, California, all three were immediately thereafter ambushed and captured by the Decepticons. Held captive aboard their own booby-trapped shuttle in Doonstown while Grimlock and Sludge rampaged outside, they were ultimately rescued by Bumblebee. |Dinobot Hunt| Arc 2 Shortly after Jetfire joined the Autobots, Cliffjumper was lying on a slab in Ratchet's repair bay. Although Ratchet vowed to try and help the wounded Autobots, he was not optimistic about being able to revive all of them. |Rock and Roll-Out| Later fully repaired, when Bumblebee was targeted by the Decepticons, Cliffjumper was part of the Autobot squad dispatched to intercept the enemy and rescue his friend. |Plight of the Bumblebee| Cliffjumper was among the Autobots who witnessed the debut of Omega Supreme, and he participated in the subsequent attack on the Decepticons' coal strip mine base. Once Bumblebee had extracted combiner technology data from Devastator, Smokescreen and the others retreated. |Command Performances| He also witnessed the apparent death of Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Ratchet when Galvatron's mass-displacement time-jump first took them. The Autobots mustered up their forces nonetheless, and launched an offensive against the newly-arrived Decepticon... only to be soundly thrashed by Galvatron's two cronies, Cyclonus and Scourge. Bumblebee and the others slinked back to the Ark, and were pushed to join forces with Megatron in order to best the time-traveling tyrant. |Target: 2005| Much later, Optimus Prime was supposedly killed by the Predacons. A funeral was held for the Autobots' fallen leader, attended by all. At least, until Optimus spontaneously reappeared on Earth standing atop his headstone, and the whole matter was quickly forgotten. |Resurrection| This respite of good luck didn't last long, because soon Optimus Prime actually died. Cliffjumper was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Much later, Cliffjumper was one of the observers to Blaster and Grimlock's battle for Autobot leadership on the moon. He then took part in fighting the Decepticon forces that attempted to ambush them. |Totaled| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Cliffjumper is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 After surviving the destruction of Moonbase One, Cliffjumper had returned to the Autobot combat movement on Cybertron by 2007. He joined Ultra Magnus in a concerted effort to surprise a group of Decepticon skyraiders, using Rodimus Prime as bait to draw them in close for a crossfire. |Wanted: Galvatron - Dead or Alive| Trivia *Nolan North reprises his role as Cliffjumper. Changes *Cliffjumper wasn't part of the Autobot team rescuing Bumblebee in Plight of the Bumblebee! *Cliffjumper didn't orginally appear in Command Performances! *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. **On a related note, Cliffjumper was uninvolved in the events of Target: 2006. *Cliffjumper didn't appear in Resurrection! or Funeral for a Friend! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew